


Time to pay your tab

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: It's the end of the month and it's time for Sans to pay up his tab at Grillby'sGillbyxSans





	Time to pay your tab

**Author's Note:**

> Expect corrections to be made over the next few days as always. This is a pretty short story this time around, didn't have as much to work with this time as I thought I did.
> 
> Oh my lord! I just noticed that I had this tagged wrong! It was tagged F/M but it was supposed to be M/M my mistake, to anyone who clicked on this expecting a straight fic I'm sorry!

I sat in in the soft bar stool as I waited for the last of the bars patrons to go home for the night. I sipped from my ketchup bottle as Grillby quietly wiped down the bar and watched the last few people getting ready to leave for the night.

“Night Grillby, night Sans” Doggo waved at us before he walked out into the bitter cold Snowdin night. Grillby looked up and nodded his head towards the door, I nodded back to him and locked the door and flipped the sign over to ‘Sorry we’re closed.’

I walked back to the bar and got comfortable in the stool again as I waited for him to finish up his chores for tonight. I nursed from the bottle as he cleaned the tables and carefully placed the dishes in the washer and turned it on for the night.

He finished cleaning for the night about the same time I finished my bottle. He walked around the bar to meet me face to face. “It’s the end of the month Sans. Time to pay your bar tab.”

I smiled broadly “that time of the month is it? alright grillb’s” He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall kissing me fiercely, I buried my hands in the flames that served as his hair. It didn’t burn, it never did.

I felt him press his tongue into my mouth as his hand snaked up my shirt rubbing my ribs softly. I pulled away as I started to giggle. "grillb’s you know my ribs are ticklish” He grinned back at me “Maybe I’m just looking for the money you owe me?”

I smirked back at him “if you really want your money then you’re going to have to work it out of me now won’t you? you’ll have to be real rough to work out all of your coins this time.”

He all but threw me into his largest booth which was the size of an average couch for the bigger monsters, now it served as our favorite fucking spot. He loosened his tie and took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the table as I took off my jacket which I flung unceremoniously to the side and flicked off my slippers.

I unbuttoned his vest with the quickness and ease of practiced hands. Grillby nibbled down my neck while rubbing along my arms down to my chest “You always make getting the gold you owe me so difficult Sans, why is that?” I smirked against his chest as I pulled his vest off of him. “well i have to make you earn that tip now don’t i?”

He arched a brow at that before he leaned back and spread his legs wide. I slide off the booth and positioned myself between his legs and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his dress pants. Sliding out his massive dick he rested it against my face with a sigh of relief.

I almost went cross eyed as I looked at it, I gripped it softly in my hand and wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock and sucked it into my mouth. I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock as I pulled more of him in. He leaned back in the booth with a groan of satisfaction, I heard the flick of a lighter as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

“You’ve racked up quite a debt this time around Sans. What do you think I should do to you to get my money this time? Choke you with my cock? Plow your ass until I’ve broken your hips? Remove all ketchup permanently from my establishment?” I pulled off his cock with a gasp of mock terror “you wouldn’t dare!” He shoved my head back down onto his cock which I gladly took deep into my throat.

He blew a puff of smoke in my face before he continued without skipping a beat “Yes, I’ll have to replace it with mustard to make it up to my customers, that’s unless you give a good tip to make up for it”

I was bobbing my head trying to take him deeper, his flavor was incredible. His magic was hardy with a spicey bite to it, I would often think of it whenever I ate here. I would often have to keep a pack of ice in my pocket to ward off any unnecessary embarrassment from a sudden raging hard on.

Grillby stubbed out the remains of his cigarette while casually gripping the back of my skull. Shoving my head down hard forcing the remains of his cock that wasn’t in my mouth down my throat.

I moaned around his cock as he held me there, I couldn’t pull off of it even if I wanted to, his firm grip meant he was going to come down my throat whether I wanted him to or not and I definitely wanted him to. I was painfully hard as my vision was starting to dim around the edges from being deprived of oxygen for so long. I felt a tingling set in before I felt him blow a searing hot load down my throat and him finally letting go of my head, I fell back choking and coughing up cum as I pulled in the oxygen I was deprived of.

I smiled weakly as I stood up on shaky legs, that’s certainly one way to rattle my bones. He slid over and patted the seat next to him, I quickly joined him in the booth throwing an arm around him and pulled him down into a kiss. I could taste the smoke on his breath as he deepened the kiss, he pulled back and hooked a finger in my shorts and pulled them down with one swift tug.

I laid back along the booth’s soft cushioning and watched as he positioned himself above me and and lifted my hips to make it easier for him. I grinned as he rubbed his cock over my hole, the bone around that area was particularly sensitive to the heat radiating off of him.

That sweet moment of feeling him pressing his cock to my hole was only made better when he shoved all twelve inches of it in my ass in one firm thrust. I gasped loudly as he pulled out to the tip then slammed himself back in again, I moaned his name loudly as he grunted and thrusted into me.

“You like that Sans? You love it when I thrust into your ass like this don’t you? When I fuck out the money you owe me?” “yes! give it to me harder grillb’s!” “Oh? You want more do you?”

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up into his lap and thrusted up into me as hard as he knew I could take. He knew I was fragile, breakable even. It had taken us a few years to learn how much I could actually take before I was put in any real danger, this had given us plenty of time to experiment.

I loved it when he would take his time, rubbing, kissing and nibbling me into a gooey pile of bones, I was puddy in his warm soft hands but that didn’t mean I didn’t like to take it rough and hard. No I loved it but we had decided it was safer and easier on my health if we limited how often we did it.

It was actually Grillby that suggested we save it for the end of the month, he fancied role play and costumes more than the act itself. He loved setting the scene and enjoyed the improvised lines that made every time just a little different and memorable in some way or form.

Right now he was an angry bartender hell bent on fucking every single piece of gold I owed him out of my ass. “oh fuck grillb’s! mhh if you really wanted your money that bad then you- AHHH! should have said something sooner.” I was dripping with sweat as he thrusted into me, I was so close to coming that it hurt.

Grillby grabbed my dick and gave it a few pumps as I bucked against him, Grillby stiffened as he pulled me down and came in my ass hard. I felt the warmth flooding the inside of my bones then my vision went white as it felt like lightning ripped through me as I came against mine and Grillby’s chests. I felt a pleasant tingling running through my numbed body as I rode out my afterglow, when I finally came to I saw grillb’s had wiped himself off and had lit up another cigarette and took a slow long drag off of it. I sat up and grabbed one for myself and lit it, I leaned against him and enjoyed the warmth of his body and an after sex smoke.

When it felt like I could feel my legs again I carefully stood up while gripping the cushion to keep from falling to the floor immediately. My legs shook slightly as I went to pick up my discarded jacket and fished out a large bag of gold coins and tossed it onto the table next to Grillby. 

After gathering my clothing and redressed myself I stumbled over to the door ready to leave for the night. “see ya tomorrow grillb’s. we have to do this again sometime, have a good night.” He waved goodbye as I walked out the door to head home. It’s pretty late and Paps gets cranky without his bedtime story.


End file.
